Lights and lighting provide aesthetically attractive elements for interior spaces such as rooms. There are a variety of lighting fixtures which may be used to provide illumination in rooms. One type of lighting fixture is recessed into a space above the ceiling of a room. The surface of the ceiling defines an opening, and light from the fixture communicates through the opening into the room below the ceiling. Typically, the light emits from a bulb held in a socket which is contained within a housing. The housing mounts to a frame which rests on the interior surface of the ceiling.
There is a gap between the lower edge of the housing in the opening and the edge of the opening in the ceiling. This gap is covered by a trim plate which typically is secured to the housing. The trim plate provides a finished appearance for the recessed ceiling fixture.
The housing may also telescopically receive a baffle. The baffle is an elongated open-ended tube which baffles light communicated from the lamp in the socket of the recessed lighting fixture. Baffling absorbs light and eliminates glare. In known recessed lighting fixtures for sloped ceilings the lower end of the baffle defines a plane at an arcuate angle to the longitudinal axis of the baffle. This however results in the baffle having an elliptical opening which differs from an annular ornamental appearance provided by conventional recessed fixtures in horizontal ceilings, when viewed from below the ceiling.
Further, the lamp in the socket is disposed at an oblique angle to the floor below the ceiling. Preferably, as with recessed lighting fixtures in horizontal ceiling, the light communicates from the fixture in a plane perpendicular to the floor. To accomplish this, the socket is mounted for selective positioning within the housing. However, the existing mounts are awkward to reach and adjust whereby the lamp socket is positioned at a selected angle which preferably substantially counters the slope of the ceiling.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved recessed lighting fixture for installation in sloped ceilings. It is to the provision of such that the present invention is directed.